A Date With Destiny
by Charity
Summary: Its with Evil Charity last August


A DATE WITH DESTINY   
BY ASHLEY ROSS   
  
  
  
Part 1- The Surprise   
  
I awoke to a sweet aroma coming from downstairs. I slipped out of bed and wrapped my bathrobe tight around me. I made my way out into the hallway, but it was so dark. It seemed as if no one was home. I walked into Kays room and she wasnt in there. I left her room and walked downstairs. No one was there, and the smell was getting closer. I looked down at the coffee table and there was a note.   
  
Charity,   
We didnt want to wake you so we went sailing for the day. If you need anything, you can always call your Uncle Sam or I on our cellphones. There is a surprise in the kitchen for you. Have a great day and we should be back around 8pm. We love you.   
Love, Aunt Grace   
  
I set the note back down on the table. Huh...thats odd, they always wait for me. Maybe they need a family day. I can understand it. This is when I miss my Mom the most; Things with families. Sure these people are my family but not...Anyway .. I walked over to the kitchen and flipped on the light and thought: Oh, I have a surprise. What in the world could that be? I looked up and saw a bouquet of flowers sitting on the table with a note sticking out of them. I read the note.   
  
Dear Charity,   
  
Hope you enjoy these flowers. they represent your beauty. Turn around for your suprise.   
  
I spun around and these strong arms wrapped themselves around me.   
  
" Surprise!"   
  
" Miguel! You are such a wonderful surprise. I couldnt ask for anything more."   
  
" How about a kiss?"   
  
" Okay I guess that will do." I said as he pulled me closer and kissed me.   
  
"So Miguel, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were busy today."   
  
" I am busy. I am busy spending the day with the most beautiful girl in Harmony."   
  
"Thats sweet of you to say that. But how did you know that everyone would be gone today?"   
  
"Because I told your Aunt Grace I wanted to give you a special day and I asked if they would mind planning something for them so we could have the whole day together and also for them too."   
  
" You mean you planned all this for me?"   
  
"Of course Charity, I love you and you mean the world to me."   
  
"Oh I love you too Miguel."   
  
" Why dont you get dressed and then the day is ours."   
  
" Okay, where are we going?"   
  
" Sorry Charity, it is a surprise."   
  
"Thats okay, I'm going to go get dressed now."   
  
I went upstairs to my bedroom. How could I have such a wonderful boyfriend? He is so sweet. This day is going to be unforgetable I can tell!   
  
I got dressed and was about to leave the room when I noticed my pendant that Tabitha had given me. I went over to the stand and put it on. Then I went down stairs.   
  
  
To be Continued.........   
  
Part 2- The Beginning of the End   
  
I came downstairs and looked around the room. I called his name but there was no answer. All of a sudden these strong familar arms wrapped themselves around me.   
  
" Miguel, you scared me! But this feels so amazing. I feel so safe in your ams."   
  
" Well, I love holding you in my arms."   
  
" Hmmm...I know exactly what you mean."   
  
" So are you ready to go?"   
  
" Yes. I'd still like to know where we are going."   
  
" Sorry Charity its a surprise."   
  
" I know...its okay because as long as I'm with you I dont care where we go."   
  
Miguel took my hand and lead me out the door. We walked hand-in-hand to the park. Once we got there he sat on a swing. I went to go sit on the one next to him when he pulled he by the waist onto his lap. I turned to him and we both leaned toward each other until our lips met.   
  
" Mmm.. this is so nice Miguel"   
  
" I know, I could spend all day like this."   
  
" Me too"   
  
The pendant started to glow and then stopped. I got up from Miguel's lap and stood up. This weird sensation had come over me when we kissed. I looked at him and then to the sky. He came over next to me.   
  
" Charity, whats wrong?"   
  
" I'm sorry Miguel. I..I just had a case of the chils thats all.   
  
" Oh. Here put this on if your cold." he said putting his jacket around me. " Would you be okay for a minute here? I need to run home to get something.."   
  
" Of course I'll be fine" I kissed him then he walked off.   
  
I turned and walked back to a swing and sat down. The pendant started glowing and voices started talking:   
  
"CHARITY.....CHARITY...EVIL...YOU MUST BE EVIL!! KILL...KILL MIGUEL. ITS YOUR DESTINY!" Then the voices stopped.   
  
"What did I just hear? I thouight I just heard to kill Miguel. How could I ever hurt him? Maybe its a warning. Maybe I should stay away from him. What am I going to do? I dont want to hurt him."   
  
I had come to a decison. I wasnt going to let myself hurt Miguel ever. Something inside me had once tried to choke him. It was on Prom. It was like something evil wanted to takeover me. "When Miguel comes back I will tell him that I have to go."   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........   
  
PART 3- CHANGING   
  
CHARITY:   
  
I came to decision that I wasnt going to let myself hurt Miguel ever again. Something inside me had once tried to strangle him. It was on Prom night. It was like something evil wanted to take over me. "When Miguel comes back, I will tell him that I have to leave" I said to myself aloud. Miguel came back a few minutes later. As he approached, the pendant started to glow brightly.   
  
"Charity, Im sorry I took so long," he noticed the weird look on my face "Charity? Whats wrong?"   
  
"Dont worry Miguel, Im just fine!" I snapped at him   
  
"Charity, did I do something to upset you? It seems like your mad at me" he tried to figured out what was wrong   
  
"Miguel, I have to go. I have things to do!"I started to walk off.   
  
"Charity but we were going to spend the day together" he was crushed.   
  
"Look, just leave me alone!" I walked off   
  
"Charity! Please dont go!": He was about to go after me   
  
I ran back to the Bennetts house. I quickly locked the doors and walked upstairs to my room and sat on the bed. I felt different. It was like a feeling of great power was running through me. I felt the urge to destroy something. It felt so good to be cruel to Miguel back there. The voices inside me began to speak again. "KILL MIGUEL! KILL MIGUEL LOPEZ-FITZGERALD!!! KILL HIM!"   
  
"Yes, yes I will kill Miguel. I MUST kill Miguel!. Its my destiny..." I said as I was in a deep trance of evil influence. I walked downstairs and into the living room. All of a sudden I got really light-headed and weak feeling and collapsed on the floor.   
  
MIGUEL:   
  
I walked to the Bennetts house because I knew thats where Charity would go. I had no idea why she was acting so odd. What had gotten into her? "Charity?" I called out "Charity let me in please! Charity we need to talk. I dont know what I did but Im sorry. I love you and whatever it is, we can get through this..."   
  
I peered into the window and saw Charity lying on the floor. "Charity!" I yelled and tried to open the door but it was locked. I rushed around to the back door but that was locked too. I looked around and noticed that the window over the sink was open. I pushed it up all the way up, and climbed through. I ran over into the living room and picked Charity up and placed her on the couch.   
  
"Charity! Charity, wake up! Im not going to lose you! Not now, not ever"I rocked her in my arms.   
  
TIMMY AND TABITHA:   
  
"Tim-Tim, whats going on at the Bennett house?"   
  
"Timmy sees Miguel holding Charity"   
  
"The pendant must have tried bringing her to the dark-side, Tim-Tim"   
  
"Timmy thinks that pendant is going hurt Miguel"   
  
"If Charity keeps resisting the power of the pendant, he wont ever be hurt!!! If he doesnt die then Charity will become good and pure forever. Timmy, we cannot let that happen!"   
  
"Why Tabby? Whats the one thing that could save Timmys sweet Charity?   
  
"Isnt it obvious Timmy?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Miguel!!! He is the one thing that could make her good again. "   
  
"Really? Wow? but why Tabby? Why Miguel?"   
  
" He is her true love. Once true love is eliminated, no hope for the good Charity remains."   
  
"So thats why Tabby has been trying to kill Miguel?"   
  
"Exactly but if Miguel pulls that pendant off her neck and destroys it, You and me Doll-face are in for it!"   
  
"Oh no Tabby!!"   
  
MIGUEL:   
  
"Charity, please wake up! I love you so much, Charity. Charity Standish, you cant leave me! I wont let you! Please! Come back to me, my love!"   
  
TIMMY AND TABITHA:   
  
"Trust me Miguel, you dont want Charity to come back to you and wake up, but she will, then you will die! Ha!!!   
  
"Timmys going to go rescue his Charity!"   
  
"Doll-face, I dont think you really want to be there when she wakes up"   
  
  
Part 5- The Legend   
  
"Tabby, will you tell Timmy about Charity and her true love?" He asked   
  
"Fine, quickly Tim-Tim. Alright, this was a tale that happened before my time." She paused   
  
"Wow, that was a LONG time ago then" he snickered   
  
"Did you want to hear this or not?" she hissed, " Now hush up! Anyway....once a good princess lived. She had powers. She was an ancestor of Charity's. Also, she had a prince" She sighed thinking about it   
  
"Like Miguel?" he added   
  
"Yes Tim-Tim. One day an evil spell was cast on her. She turned evil. The prince, like Miguel, was a hopeless romantic. He tried everything. She, like Charity was destined to kill her prince. But the prince was given the "Ring of Hope", by an angel. That ring broke the evil, and the prince and princess lived happily ever after. The legend states that evil would return one day. It also stated that when evil returns, so would the ring." She sighed   
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....   
  
  
Part 6- The Return of the Ring of Hope   
  
MIGUEL:   
  
I was walking through town. I didn't know why Charity said she didn't love me anymore. I decided to get her a gift, but what? I saw the church as I was walking and decided to go inside.   
  
Once inside I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes.   
  
"Miguel" A faint voice whispered   
  
"Charity?!" I exclaimed, hoping it was her.   
  
"No Miguel, I am not Charity."   
  
"Who are you then?"   
  
"Don't open your eyes, just listen"   
  
"Okay" I agreed   
  
"Charity is in terrible danger. She has been overtaken by evil. Open your hand?" She asked as I held out my hand to her. "Take this," She continued, "Take this and put it on Charity's finger. Then without her noticing, take off her pendant and all will be right again. You, nor Charity shall remember this day, for if you did, your futures would be at stake. You and Charity are destined to be together for all eternity. Love her always and keep her safe. Protect her. For she is the key to the battle of goodness and the battle with evil."   
  
"I will, I promise." I slowly opened my eyes. In my hand was a ring. I looked up and a girl was standing in front of me.   
  
"Its the "Ring of Hope." It will destroy all the evil inside Charity." I clutched it in my hand. Whatever was inside Charity I would get out of her.   
  
"Miguel, you must know that charity does love you. The evil told you she didn't. Now go release her Miguel, before its too late!" Within seconds I was out the door   
  
  
Part 7 - The Final Destruction   
  
There was a knock at the door of the Benett house. I walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in front of me was Miguel.   
  
"What are YOU doing here" I glared at him   
  
"I came to save you Charity"   
  
"Well sorry Miguel, but I dont want saving! Nor do I need it... but I know someone that needs it now...." I smirked at him "You do Miguel... because Im going to kill you." I laughed deviously   
  
"Charity dont do this. I love you with all my heart." He pleaded   
  
"Love? You dont even know what it even is or for that matter if it even exsists..."   
  
"Yes.. yes I do because when I wake up.. the first thing I think about you you ad your beautiful face... and I cant stop thinking about you. Even in my dreams, all I see is your face your beautiful, angelic face."   
  
"Aww Miguel...." My sweetness came though   
  
"I love you... I'd do anything for you" He touched my face gently   
  
The evil was ragging inside me and I slapped him across the face. "Miguel, now that you have that OUT of your system... its time for you to die! For it is my destiny to destroy you"   
  
"Charity I would give my life for yours in a heart beat if that would change you back.."   
  
" Well it wont Miguel! The sweet Charity you once knew is no more..... and never will be again" I raised my hands about to let out lightening bolts to kill him when the Angel Girl appeared before me.   
  
"Charity you mustint.." she proclaimed   
  
"Oh but I must!" I snapped   
  
"Charity, before you kill me... could I just hold you one last time?" Miguel asked quietly while staring at me   
  
"Fine! But then, you die!!"   
  
MIGUEL:   
  
I went over to Charity and wrapped my arms around her. I brought my hand to her neck and pulled off the pendant.   
  
"Nooo!!!!!" She exclaimed as she started to fall. I grabbed her right before she hit the ground   
  
"Charity, Charity, please wake up... please stay with me okay?" I held her in my arms. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I rocked her like a baby.   
  
"Miguel, shes losing strength fast.." The angel whispered   
  
"What do I do?"   
  
"You must smash the pendant"   
  
I took the pendant and placed it under my foot and stepped on it. I looked at the angel again   
  
"Now place the ring on her finger"   
  
I looked at Charity and brushed the hair out of her face and slid the ring onto her finger   
  
CHARITY:   
  
I opened my eyes and saw Miguel. I had remembered everything. I gently wiped his tears away and wrapped my arms around him."Miguel Im so sorry..I never meant to hurt you" I cried "I love you so much.."   
  
Miguel smiled when I said that. "I know Charity. It wasnt you though... Evil possessed you." He kissed me " I love you Charity Standish"   
  
"Oh Miguel...." I smiled as tears came down. Then I looked up and there was the angel girl was there. She waved her and and disappeared.   
  
We sat in the middle of the room holding each other and just thinking about us. He kissed me once more and I smiled as I touched his lips.   
__________________________________________   
  
I woke up with tears in my eyes.   
  
  
Part 8- The Final Chapter- Dejivo   
  
I awoke to a sweet aroma coming from downstairs. I put on my roble and walked down the stairs. This felt so weird, it was like I had already done this before. As I went into the living room I saw the note that Aunt Grace had written for me. I walked into the kitchen and Miguel was standing there holding a boquet of flowers.   
  
"Miguel, what are you doing here?" I said smiling at him   
  
"I wanted to spend the day with you so I asked your Aunt Grace to plan something with the family.. also I wanted to give you this.." He held out a box   
  
"What a sweet boyfriend you are," I kissed him on the cheek as I carefully opened the box. Inside was a small ring. There was an inscription on the inside "The Ring of Hope" I said softly aloud as I read it. I remembered this ring from somewhere "Miguel its so pretty. Thank you " I walked over to him and gave him a sweet kiss.   
  
"Well, if I knew I was going to get a kiss for one gift, I would have brought you a ton of gifts" He smiled at me   
  
"You dont need a gift to get a kiss. You can have one any time you want one" I gave him another kiss.   
  
He had a goofy grin on his face as he held me close. "So, I have the whole day planned for us"   
  
"Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald! What on earth are you up to?" She looked at him examining his expression.   
  
"That my sweet Charity, is a surprise." He kissed her cheek gently   
  
I smiled at him. Yes, it would be a day of surprises, but nothing like it had be supose to be and nothing like it had been invisioned.   
  
TABITHA:   
  
Tabitha was peering out of her window over at the Bennett house watching Charity and Miguel . She saw him give her the ring.   
  
"Tim- Tim, we have lost. That damn angel has saved that day.... again!!!" She was angry.   
  
"Actually Princess, Miguel saved the day by pulling off her pendant, breaking it and giving her the ring to seal the deal." Timmy corrected her   
  
"Would you please shut up Timmy! If you dont want to spend the night with Fluffy, I'd watch what you say Doll-face. Trust me Im in no mood to put up with your smart guy comments!"   
  
"Noooo! Timmy's sorry Tabby. Please Tabby spare Timmy" Just as he was begging Tabitha for pity, the angel girl appeared.   
  
"What in blazes are you doing here?" Tabitha glared at the angel   
  
"I told you that evil would lose" She said calmly   
  
"And just why did you let them replay the day?"   
  
The angel stood there silent for a minute and then spoke "Because Tabitha, if Miguel or Charity ever remembered that day, or found out it ever exsisted, it would alter their futures forever. Maybe even destroy them." she paused "Evil will never bother them again."   
  
"Never say never deary, because when theres a will, theres always a way." She cackled   
  
"Well for now then I supose... Goodbye Tabitha... May God have Mercy on your soul" With that she disappeared   
  
  
  
THE END   
  



End file.
